Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Singkatnya ada menara aneh yang muncul di dunia hxh dan membawa kekacauan, didalamnya banyak karakter dari anime lain yang harus di kalahkan untuk menghancurkan menara tersebut. hanya Gon dkk yang bisa masuk ke menara tersebut. mau lihat chara hxh bertarung dengan chara dari anime lain? baca fic ini! Full summary inside karena tidak cukup.
1. Prologue: Tower of Crashing Dimensions

Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen

A/N: author ngaco, judul ngaco, cerita ngaco, karakter juga ngaco, digabung jadilah fic ngaco ini! Tak lupa dengan disclaimernya, tapi disclaimernya tidak ngaco! (Moga-moga) Hxh punya Togashi-sensei selamanya!

sum: (Setting waktu adalah setelah kasus Chimera ants, beberapa saat setelah Gon berpisah dari Killua) Menara gaje muncul dengan gajenya di Yorkshin city dan membawa kekacauan dalam dunia HxH, misalnya Genei Ryodan gagal merampok terus-menerus, para mafia jadi pengemis dan para pengemis jadi bingung(?), mata uang negara berubah beserta harga barang misalnya minuman kalengan jadi seharga 150.000 dan pakaian bangsawan jadi 50.000 (murah!). Karenanya banyak yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan menara itu (karena mereka tau menara itu adalah penebabnya), tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Kejadian ini sempat membuat Genei Ryodan berpikiran untuk ganti profesi tapi ternyata mereka memegang prinsip 'makan ga makan yang penting ngumpul' sehingga mereka masih bersikeras menjadi maling dan entah bagaimana nasibnya. Entah mengapa hanya Gon dan 'kelompoknya' (kalian sudah tau siapa) saja yang bisa masuk (dan kasihan Alluka, dia tak bisa masuk padahal ga mau pisah dari Killua), di dalam menara, mereka ketemu seseorang yang adalah karakter OC yang akan mewakili Author untuk ikut dalam cerita ini sebagai pemadu dalam menara aneh ini, kata OC itu, didalam menara terdapat para MC dari anime lain, dan untuk menghancurkan menara itu, mereka harus mengalahkan para MC dari anime lain yang ada di dalam tower itu, dan katanya para MC-MC yang berkumpul rata-rata lebih kuat dari Gon! sebelum mereka melawan mc-nya mereka harus mengalahkan 3 karakter lainnya yang ada dalam anime yang sama. Bagaimana mereka akan mengalahkan para MC dan kawan-kawan mereka? Silahkan dibaca sendiri.

.

.

.

Ceritanya mulai aja ya.

Prolog:

Langit terlihat sangat cerah, matahari terlihat sangat besar, tapi entah mengapa, bulan dan bintang terlihat jelas disamping matahari. Mungkinkah ini efek pemanasan global? Bukan, sebenarnya ini hal yang sangat normal jika mall matahari yang sangat besar bersebelahan dengan masjid yang hiasan bulan dan bintangnya terlihat sangat jelas. (Kok rasanya ga nyambung? Coba dinyambungin aja). Gon yang ternyata baru saja keluar dari (mall) matahari langsung pergi ke bangunan disebelahnya. Bukan, bukan ke masjid, tapi ke arah bangunan yang disebelah matahari yang bukan masjid, bangunan itu adalah...

'Tower of Crashing Dimension!' (Zoom out supaya towernya terlihat jelas lalu ada Sfx: JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!)

"Besarnya!" Kata Gon mengagumi tower yang sangat tinggi itu. Tingginya mencapai langit, padahal towernya tidak lurus, tapi sangat berliku-liku bagai ular raksasa dan tanpa jendela.

"Selamat datang Gon!" Kata seseorang di depan pintu tower itu.

"Halo! Tapi, siapa ya? Kata Gon dengan semangat.

"Aku Oc pemandu buatan author, panggil saja Oceh!" Kata Oceh.

"Btw, apa alasan anda ingin masuk? Pertanyaan ini wajib dijawab." Kata Oceh mengoceh (garing)

"Karena diminta klien! Lagian tanpa diminta sekalipun aku penasaran dan ingin masuk!" Kata Gon dengan semangat membara.

"Baiklah, bagaimanapun jangan sampai terbunuh ya! Kalau terbunuh nanti Hisoka, readers, dan aku bakal kecewa (tentu authornya juga)." Kata Oceh.

"Tidak akan! Dan terimakasih ya! Bye!" Kata Gon ceria sambil berlari masuk.

"Terima kasih kenapa?" Tanya Oceh yang bingung dengan ucapan terimakasih Gon yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja karena sudah mendukungku untuk tidak terbunuh!" Kata Gon tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan dari jauh.

A/N: segini dulu ya, salam gaje untuk para readers. Kalau gak gaje salamnya, itu malah lebih bagus.


	2. Reunion

Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen.

A/N: thx bagi para reviewer (walau cuma satu orang), dan para pembaca yang tidak review (yang entah ada berapa), dan juga pada yang mau baca tapi tidak mengerti bahasanya sehingga menggunakan google translate untuk membacanya tapi hasilnya hancur (yang lebih-lebih tidak ditau ada berapa)! Thx all (Sok inggris)! Arigatou minna (sok jepang), mari mulai!

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Btw Gon-san, teman-teman anda sudah ada disini, maksudku si rambut silver, si mata merah, dan si tua." Kata Oceh melayang-layang (what?!) disamping Gon.

"Mereka! Baru sebentar tidak ketemu (kecuali Kurapika, Gon sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu Kurapika) rasanya sudah rindu sekali!" Kata Gon kegirangan dan semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Sabar Gon, mereka tidak akan lari atau semacamnya." Kata Oceh.

"Goooon!" Kata Killua yang datang sambil berlari ke arah Gon (bukannya katanya takkan lari?) Tapi setelah dilihat secara terperinci(?) Sebenarnya Killua sedang meluncur pakai skate boardnya (ternyata memang tidak lari) ke arah Gon.

"Killu... (BUAGH!)" Kata Gon yang tiba-tiba dipukul Killua di kepalanya.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya pukul tiba-tiba!" Kata Gon malah marah.

"Aku ini, khawatir banget sama kamu tau!" Kata Killua agak teriak.

"Khawatir? Khawatir gimana?" Kata Gon bingung.

"Um... Khawatir ya khawatir!" Kata Killua bingung mau jawab apa, biasanya Gon yang bertindak seperti itu, kali ini terbalik.

"Aku masih tidak paham (wajar, gimana mau paham, coba), tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku!" Kata Gon yang malah kegirangan walaupun tidak mengerti, walau ada yang bilang ketidaktahuan bukanlah kebahagiaan, tapi Gon bahagia-bahagia saja walau tidak tau, dan walaupun dia tau dia juga bahagia, jadi kata-kata ini (ketidaktahuan bukanlah kebahagiaan) dan kebalikannya (ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan) tidak berlaku untuk Gon.

"Mana Kurapika dan Leorio?" Tanya Gon melihat sana-sini.

"Mereka ada disini juga? Siapa bilang?" Tanya Killua balik dengan wajah 'masa sih? (Bukan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi 'masa sih' yang biasa)'

"Oceh bilang begitu" kata Gon nunjuk Oceh dengan jari tengah *coret* jari telunjuknya.

"Siapa dia? Tanya Killua yang lalu melihat Oceh melayang-layang di atas Gon, keberadaannya bahkan tak terasa sama sekali.

"HANTU!" Killua langsung menarik tangan Gon dan berlari tanpa tau.

"Tenang Killua! Oceh bukan hantu! Dia oc!" Kata Gon pada Killua, berharap teman akrabnya bisa tenang.

"Mana ada manusia bisa melayang-layang tanpa nen dan keberadaannya tidak terasa? Ini bukan fic sci-fi dimana teknologi sudah canggih untuk melakukan hal macam itu!" Kata Killua gaje.

"Fic? Fic apa? Lagian dia manusia kok, aku tau itu." Kata Gon menuruti instingnya.

"Killua-san, anda setengah benar, tapi tidak salah, aku memang sedang bukan manusia, tapi juga manusia, aku memang sedang tidak punya nen, tapi juga punya nen. Dan Gon benar setengah, tapi juga tidak salah, karena memang aku manusia, walau sedang bukan manusia juga." Kata Oceh menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Maksudnya?" Kata Gon bingung mencerna informasi itu.

"Abaikan saja Gon!" Dia pasti hantu!" Kata Killua masih ketakutan.

"Kali ini anda salah Killua-san, aku bukan hantu." Kata Oceh.

"Tentu saja kau mengaku bukan hantu! Mana ada hantu mau mengaku hantu?! Kalau mereka ngaku hantu nanti mangsanya lari duluan!" Kata Killua lari, kali ini dengan membawa Gon di atas kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.

"Gon-san! Killua-san! Tunggu! Aku pemandu!" Kata Oceh mengejar mereka. Killua berlari-lari tanpa tau kalau didepannya ada jurang, sampai akhirnya ia tersandung kaki seseorang dan melempar Gon ke depan, padahal didepannya ada jurang yang sangat lebar.

"Uwah! Gon!" Kata Killua yang jatuh, lalu langsung berdiri lagi dan memakai petirnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya, lalu melompat dan menangkap Gon yang terlempar ke jurang dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang satu lagi mencoba meraih daratan di depannya agar tidak jatuh ke jurang yang dasarnya tak terlihat, lagian napa juga ada jurang dalam menara?

"Tidak sampai, Terpaksa mendarat dulu lalu manjat." Kata Killua.

"Bisa sampai kok!" Kata Gon yang lalu melempar kail dari alat pancing kesayangannya, tapi tidak sampai juga.

"Wakh! Salah perhitungan!" Kata Gon menyesali ketidaksanggupannya dalam menghitung jarak. Tapi pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang berhasil menangkap kail pancing Gon, itu adalah rantai dengan ujung yang bulat yang sangat mereka kenali, dan berhasil menarik mereka sampai naik ke daratan

"Lompat ke jurang? Benar-benar kalian ini, tak ada ubahnya." Kata suara yang sangat mereka kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"KURAPIKA! Sangat lama sekali tidak ketemu! Aku rindu sekali sekali!" Kata Gon sambil berlari ke arah Kurapika dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga, Kurapika cuma membalas pelukannya dan berkata...

"Maaf Gon, waktu itu aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu saat kau sekarat, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Leorio." Kata Kurapika menyesali saat dulu tidak mengangkat telepon dari Leorio. (Yang baca manga sampai chapter 340 pasti sudah tau)

"Ga masalah! Aku yang sekarang sudah sangat sehat dan masih hidup! Kau sendiri bagaimana Kurapika?! Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?! Apa kau masih makan dengan baik?! Apa kau masih sakit-sakitan?! Apa kau masih hidup?! Kata Gon yang tidak menyadari kesalahan pada dua pertanyaan terakhirnya. Kurapika memang pernah sakit, tapi tidak sakit-sakitan, dan tentu saja Kurapika masih hidup, kalau sudah mati, jangankan ketemu Gon dkk, bahkan datang ke tower itu saja sudah tidak mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gon, kau lebih mengkhawtirkan kami semua, kalau kau tau. Iya kan, Killua?" Kata Kurapika menenagkan Gon yang terlalu hiper.

"Iya, begitu mendengar bahwa Gon akan menghancurkan tower ini sendirian, rasanya aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Btw Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan saat Gon sedang sekarat? Kau bahkan tidak datang saat pemilihan chairman (atau apalah itu author juga lupa)." Kata Killua menatap tajam pada Kurapika.

"Killua, hal itu sudah lewat, tak usah dibahas." Kata Gon menenangkan Killua yang sepertinya agak marah.

"Aku... sedang menghadiri (sendirian) pemakaman untuk klan-ku (kalau ga salah di wiki di tulis begini, kalau salah, tolong beritau author, ya)." Kata Kurapika agak menunduk masih menyesali perbuatannya saat itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membiarkan Gon begitu saja kan!" Kata Killua yang kali ini marah.

"aku tau, karena itu aku minta maaf, dan tentu saja aku tau ini tidak mungkin cukup, jadi, kau mau aku berbuat apa?" Kata Kurapika menatap Killua tepat dimatanya dengan ekspresi datar. Walaupun Kurapika berekspresi datar, tapi dari cara bicaranya Killua bisa merasakan penyesalan Kurapika, dia jadi menyesal mengungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa, kau sudah minta maaf dan itu sudah cukup." Kata Killua tanpa melihat Kurapika, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah menyesal teman yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Benar kata Gon, tak ada gunanya mengungkat-ungkit masalah yang sudah berlalu.

"Terimakasih, Killua. Tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau kalian marah" Kata Kurapika dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Kurapika, aku tidak marah sama sekali!" Kata Gon mencoba menghibur Kurapika.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tak menyinggung soal ini lagi." Kata Killua tanpa melihat Kurapika. Memang Killua sudah bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja Kurapika kelihatan masih merasa bersalah, Killua bisa mengetahuinya dari sikap tubuh Kurapika yang tidak biasa (sesekali ia melirik Kurapika, bukan dalam artian buruk), Killua merasa untuk sementara waktu akan agak sulit berkomunikasi dengan Kurapika. Tapi Killua yakin, akan datang waktunya saat mereka bisa saling berbicara dengan normal lagi, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk me'normal'kan situasi diantara mereka.

Total silence selama 5 menit.

"Ng... a-anu, gimana kalau kita mencari Leorio dulu?" Kata Gon memecah keheningan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa pak tua..." Kata Killua ber-neko-ria di pada Gon.

"Aku lupa, Leorio ada di ujung sana." Kata Kurapika facepalm.

"Jadi... Tadi aku tersandung kaki Relorio?" Pikir Killua.

"Bukan Relorio! Aku L-E-O-R-I-O! Leorio tau! Kata Leorio membaca pikiran Killua, ia muncul dari jurang yang dasarnya tak terlihat itu. Sepertinya ia jatuh ke jurang saat Killua tersandung dengan keras padanya, dan setelah mencapai dasar jurang, ia manjat lagi.

"Leorio! Kata Gon berlari mendekati Leorio lalu menarik Leorio yang tubuhnya masih belum benar-benar naik ke daratan (baru tangan kanan Leorio saja yang kelihatan di pandangan mereka). Tapi karena kesalahan perhitungan Gon, Leorio malah terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar lebih jauh dari dugaannya

"Uwaaaah!" Leorio teriak, dan scene tak terduga tak terhindarkan, Leorio yang terlempar ke arah Killua dengan kecepatan hiper dan dengan tidak sengaja, bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibir Killua yang tidak sedang tidak fokus dan menghasilkan 'Yaoi Scene' yang tidak biasa. Kurapika sempat melihatnya walaupun Leorio terlempar dengan kecepatan luar biasa, tapi Kurapika berpikir ia salah lihat, dan berharap ia memang salah lihat.

"UWAAAAAAA! Jijik tau! Dasar kakek tua! Apa yang nanti reviewer dan readers akan bilang soal ini! Ugh... Hoek!" Killua muntah ditempat, menyemburkan makan siangnya ke lantai tak berdosa.

"Oek! Huoeik! Ini gara-gara Gon! Kok marahnya sama aku! Hoekh! (Dalam hati ia berkata: Kalo sama Kurapika mending, tapi kalau sama Killua? Tentu saja ga mau!)" Kata Leorio marah-marah sama Killua.

"Ma-maaf! Aku salah perhitungan lagi..." Kata Gon menyesal, sedangkan Kurapika benar-benar speechless karena ternyata ia tidak salah lihat.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul lagi, maka akan kumulai penjelasan soal menara ini." Kata Oceh muncul tiba-tiba.

"HANTU!" Kata Killua dan Leorio, Gon tidak menganggapnya hantu, dan Kurapika sudah terbiasa dengan hantu.

"Bukan hantu, aku oc biasa." Kata Oceh dengan nada datar seperti orang yang menyambut saat masuk ke Greed Island.

"Iya, tadi dia sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau dia bukan hantu." Kata Gon pada ketiga temannya yang salah sangka.

"Salam kenal, Killua-san, Kurapika-san, Leorio-ossan, namaku Oceh." Kata Oceh singkat.

"Salam kenal, aku Kurapika, dan aku yakin anda sudah tau." Kata Kurapika paling duluan menjawab.

"Sa-salam kenal." Kata Killua masih belum terbiasa, tapi berusaha membiasakan diri.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-salam..." Kata Leorio dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sambil gemetaran, bahkan tak menyadari barusan ia dipanggil 'ossan'.

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan kumulai penjelasannya." Kata Oceh. Mereka lalu bersiap mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke..nal." Kata Leorio baru menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

A/N: segitu dulu ya, maaf kalau ada yang ooc. Kalau tidak ada, ya baguslah.


	3. Rules and Guides PLUS Little Friendship

Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen"

Chapter 2: Rules and Guide + a Little Friendship

A/N: thx bagi para reviewer dan yang membaca fic ini bagai membaca poster (sambil lewat baca, lalu langsung dilewati aja)! Pertarungan sudah semakin dekat! Stay tuned! Hxh punya Togashi-sensei!

"Akan kumulai penjelasannya." Mereka berempat bersiap mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Dalam menara ini ada banyak karakter dari dunia lain (anime lain), yang perlu kalian lakukan cukup simpel, mengalahkan mereka dalam pertarungan atau membuat mereka tak bisa bertarung lagi dalam pertarungan. Pertarungan akan di lakukan di arena yang tersedia dan membunuh diperbolehkan, sampai sini mengerti?" Kata Oceh menyela pembicaraannya. Semua selain Gon dan Oceh mengangguk. Kepala Gon berasap.

"Singkatnya kita harus menang." Kata Killua pada Gon.

"Oh begitu? Ternyata mudah dimengerti." Kata Gon.

"Pertarungan dilakukan 4 kali, seri bisa terjadi, jika itu terjadi, team kalian dianggap menang, memang kedengarannya jadi mudah, tapi ini hanya keringanan yang diberikan pada kalian karena lawan kalian jauh lebih kuat dari yang kalian bayangkan, sejauh ini ada pertanyaan?" Kata Oceh berhenti bicara lagi.

"Aku! Aku!" Kata Gon mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Gon-san silahkan." Kata Oceh mempersilahkan Gon menjawab, ia tak menyangka Gon yang akan bertanya duluan.

"Gimana mau buang air kecil dan besar? Disini tak ada toilet." Kata Gon agak kebelet.

Sfx: SIIIIIIING... (Hening)

"Panggil saja toilet-san dan ia akan keluar." Kata Oceh.

"Toilet-san!" Panggil Gon. Tiba-tiba muncullah toilet di depan Gon.

"Ng... Bisa jangan liat ke sini? Aku mau buang air besar..." Pinta Gon pada teman-temannya.

"Gon, kau bisa memanggil toilet itu di tempat yang lebih sepi." Kata Kurapika yang sudah berbalik ke arah lain sebelum Gon buang air.

"Oh iya." Kata Gon lalu pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan mengulang hal yang barusan dilakukannya beserta lanjutannya.

"Sambil menunggu Gon-san ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" Kata Oceh. Kali ini mereka bertiga angkat tangan semua.

"walah, serentak." Pikir Oceh

"Yak, dimulai dari Leorio-ossan yang paling bermuka kusut." Kata Oceh.

"Panggil aku Leorio-san! Aku masih remaja! Apa sih yang membuat kau berpikir aku sudah om-om?!" Kata Leorio meledakkan amarahnya.

"Apa perlu di jelaskan?" Kata Kurapika tanpa menatap Leorio tapi memasang ekspresi 'masa-kau-tidak-tau?'

"Ya iya lah!" Kata Leorio meledak-ledak.

"Mukamu tua." Kata Oceh.

"Tingkahmu kaya om-om" kata Killua.

"Cara berpakaianmu seperti bapak-bapak akan pergi ke kantor." Kata Kurapika.

"Bau Leorio seperti bapak-bapak." Kata Gon yang baru datang.

"Grrr! Kalian semua! Awas ya!" Kata Leorio mau pukul mereka semua, tapi semuanya lari ke arah yang berbeda-beda, bukannya takut sama Leorio, tapi cuma ga mau boros energi sebelum pertarungan datang karena mungkin saja pertarungannya dimulai hari ini. Leorio milih ngejar Killua.

"Kok aku yang kau kejar?" Kata Killua santai.

"Karena kamu yang paling sering ngatain aku om-om, bapak-bapak, kakek-kakek dan seterusnya!" Kata Leorio masih mengejar Killua.

"dan sekarang aku akan memanggilmu buyut-buyut!" kata Killua masih lanjut lari.

"Sementara mereka main drama 'T*m and J*rry', masih ada yang mau bertanya?" Kata Oceh, tapi ga ada yang angkat tangan, mungkin yang tadi angkat tangan kehilangan minatnya untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku lanjut. Jika kalian menang dua kali atau lebih sebelum mc dari anime lain sempat dikalahkan, maka kemenangan akan ditunda sampai kalian berhasil mengalahkan mc dari anime lain. Kalau kalian kalah tiga kali sebelum melawan mc, maka kalian akan dianggap kalah. Mengerti? Ada pertanyaan?" Kata Oceh. Kali ini Kurapika angkat tangan.

"Ya silahkan Kurapika-san." Kata Oceh.

"Jadi, tujuan utama dari pertarungan ini bukan menang terbanyak, tapi mengalahkan para mc?" Tanya Kurapika memastikan.

"Ya, walaupun aturannya agak banyak, tapi tujuan utamanya adalah mengalahkan para mc, bahkan kalian bisa langsung dinyatakan menang jika kalian menang satu kali melawan mc, yah kalau kalian bisa menang sebelum kalah tiga kali, tentu saja semua pertarungan wajib dihadiri dan kesengajaan mengalah akan langsung 'dieksekusi', tujuannya agar pertarungannya seru! Urutan petarung bisa selalu berubah, jadi mungkin saja kalian akan melawan mc dalam pertandingan pertama, terakhir atau pertengahan juga bisa. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Kata Oceh

"Aku!" Kata Killua dari jauh karena masih kejar-kejaran sama Leorio.

"Silahkan." Kata Oceh bosan terus menyebut nama mereka.

"Kau terlalu banyak memberi keringanan pada kami! Apa memang para mc dan yang pengikut-pengikutnya (kejamnya dibilang pengikut, yah seperti biasa, perkataan Killua sering kali 'nusuk') sekuat itu?!" Tanya Killua yang tidak suka dengan banyak kemudahan yang diberikan pada mereka.

"Ya, rata-rata jauh lebih kuat dari pada Gon ataupun Hisoka." Kata Oceh dengan nada yang dibuat agak menyeramkan. Semua dalam ruangan itu langsung kaget dan speechless, kecuali Gon dan Killua yang malah semakin berapi-api untuk bertarung.

"Aku jadi ga sabaran!" Kata Gon.

"Yah, sekuat apapun mereka, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa dikalahkan." Kata Killua masih berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"St-stop kau! Rambut kakek!" Kata Leorio pada Killua.

"Apa! Sendirinya lebih kakek buyut!" Kata Killua yang berhenti berlari dan menghadap belakang lalu mengsikut Leorio yang masih berlari ke arahnya sehingga tenaga serangannya berlipat ganda dan menyebabkan Leorio agak terpental ke belakang, adegan 'T*m and J*rry' mencapai klimaksnya.

"Woa! Hei! Terlalu keras tau!" Kata Leorio marah, memang serangannya menyakitkan, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Leorio diam.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya keras kan? masa berlari ke arah sikut yang siap menyerang?" Kata Killua tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh iya, orang yang sudah bertarung bisa bertarung lagi, bahkan satu orang saja yang bertarung pun juga ok-ok saja." Kata Oceh.

"Syukurlah Leorio!" Kata Gon ceria.

"Apa maksudnya itu Gon!" Kata Leorio merasa diremehkan.

"Eh, maaf kelepasan." Kata Gon innocent face yang membuat niat Leorio untuk marah langsung ciut.

"Yah sudahlah, sudah berlalu." Kata Leorio.

"Beda banget sama kelakuannya ke aku." Pikir Killua.

"Btw, bukannya mestinya Leorio juga mestinya sering bertengkar dengannya?" Pikir Killua sambil menatap ke Kurapika, dari awal ketemu Kurapika kelihatan kurang bersemangat. Memang biasanya Kurapika tidak banyak bicara, tapi kali ini dia kelewat diam. Kedulian Killua muncul, memang ia tidak terlalu memahami Kurapika, tapi sejauh yang ia tau, kalau dia bertindak seperti itu, pasti ada yang salah. Mestinya Gon atau Leorio menyadarinya duluan dan sudah bertanya pada Kurapika dari tadi, tapi entah mengapa, mungkin saja kali ini hanya Killua yang benar-benar menyadarinya? Aneh sekali, tapi kalau memang sudah begitu, tak ada salahnya bertanya padanya sekarang, Killua pun meluncur (pakai skateboard) ke dekat Kurapika.

"Hoi." Kata Killua pada Kurapika.

"..." Kurapika tidak menjawab. Sepertinya tidak fokus.

"Hoi, Kurapika." Kata Killua menepuk bahu Kurapika.

"Oh, Killua, ada apa?" Kata Kurapika biasa saja.

"Masa dia ga nyadar aku disini dari tadi? Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Pikir Killua.

"Jujur, kau kenapa? Percuma bohong atau menutupinya." Kata Killua.

"Tidak penting, jangan dipikirkan." Kata Kurapika tanpa memandang Killua.

"Aku mikirin." Kata Killua.

"Terserahlah." Kata Kurapika. Killua mulai jengkel karena Kurapika malah menghindari pertanyaan.

"Cukup! Aku ini temanmu juga tau! Apa salahnya sedikit terbuka padaku!?" Kata Killua yang tiba-tiba dengan kasar menarik kerah baju Kurapika untuk membuatnya menatap tepat ke matanya tanpa bisa menghindari pertanyaannya dan malah mirip 'yaoi scene', tapi ini 'friendship scene'.

"Hoi! Hoi! Kok jadi ribut? Kata Leorio datang diikuti Gon tapi dihadang Oceh.

"Jangan menghalangi!" Kata Leorio marah dari tadi.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya antar laki-laki (beneran nih antar 'laki-laki'?)." Kata Oceh.

"Apa maksudmu sih?!" Kata Leorio yang dihentikan Gon.

"Mungkin dia benar, mereka jarang bicara, walaupun kelihatannya sedang bertengkar, sekarang kesempatan yang bagus bagi mereka untuk lebih saling memahami satu sama lain." Kata Gon bijak.

"Lihat, Gon lebih bijak darimu, jadi sekarang kita lihat saja mereka dulu." Kata Oceh yang dengan sukses membuat Leorio diam.

Pindah kembali ke duo K

"Killua, aku cuma sedang insomnia. Biarkan saja, beberapa hari juga akan membaik lagi." Kata Kurapika yang masih 'tertahan' tepat di depan Killua.

"Bohong lagi! Bukannya kau bilang bohong itu tindakan tidak terpuji?! (Info dari Leorio) Apa aku harus 'membuktikan' gendermu terlebih dahulu untuk membuatmu bicara jujur?!" Killua memanjangkan kuku-kuku tajamnya untuk mengancam Kurapika yang daritadi bohong.

"Stop! Stop! Killua! (O_O) akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau hentikan tindakanmu!" Kata Kurapika agak panik kalau sudah soal begituan. cengkraman Killua terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan. Kalau di tarik sekuat tenaga bisa lepas, tapi itu akan menyebabkan 'terbuktinya' gendernya, dan itu sama saja dengan yang nyaris Killua lakukan terhadapnya. Terpaksa jujur.

"Tergantung jawabanmu!" Kata Killua tegas, masih dengan kuku-kukunya yang tidak pernah digunting tapi bersih tanpa kotoran kuku.

"Aku diganggu setiap malam, dan akhirnya tidak mendapat istirahat yang cukup, puas?" Kata Kurapika kali ini jujur.

"Diganggu siapa?" Tanya Killua.

"Percuma dibilang juga..." Belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Killua sudah mengaitkan kukunya di pakaian Kurapika, malah pakaiannya sudah robek sedikit. (Lagi! Yaoi lovers jangan pikir macam-macam!)

"Jawab! Walau caraku tidak baik seperti ini, sebagai teman aku ingin membantu meringankan bebanmu! Mengertilah sedikit perasaanku karena aku juga ingin mengerti kau!" Kata Killua yang sudah tidak sabaran, Killua bisa bicara seperti ini sudah jelas karena Gon yang sudah mengajarinya soal persahabatan.

"Killua! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Kata Gon yang salah menyangka, Gon pikir Killua akan sedikit melukai Kurapika dengan kukunya.

"tunggu, Gon, biarkan mereka saja dulu..." Anehnya Leorio tidak protes, malah menatap 'scene' itu seakan mengharapkan 'sesuatu' terjadi. Kurapika agak terkejut pada tindakan Killua barusan, untuk pertama kalinya Killua berkata seperti itu padanya membuatnya bisa lebih membuka perasaannya pada Killua lebih dari sebelumnya. Kurapika lalu berusaha tenang dan menghela nafas lalu berkata...

"Baiklah, kau menang, percaya tidak percaya, yang menggangguku itu... (Bisik-bisik supaya hanya Killua yang dengar)" tepat setelah Kurapika selesai mengatakan hal itu, Killua malah kelihatan tegang. Kali ini dia percaya Kurapika, tapi apa yang membuat Killua tegang adalah 'sesuatu' yang katanya selalu mengganggu Kurapika di waktu malam. Entah Killua harus menyesal atau tidak menanyakannya tapi, sepertinya malam ini Killua takkan bisa tidur setelah mendengarnya.

"Makanya sudah kubilang jangan dipikirin, sudah terlambat kalau mau menyesal sekarang." Kata Kurapika yang berhasil melepaskan kuku Killua yang tadi masih tersangkut di pakaiannya.

"S-s-iapa yang... me-menyesal?! I-i-i-ini sudah se-seharusnya kulaku...kan, ka-karena... a-aku temanmu juga..." Kata Killua gemetaran sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Mungkin para readers sudah bisa menebak apa yang diberitaukan Kurapika pada Killua.

"Anu... Sebaiknya pengumuman aturannya kusudahi saja, kalau ada yang baru, nanti kuberi tau. Untuk malam ini, silakan kalian pakai kamar di sana." kata Oceh menunjuk dua buah kamar yang tersedia.

"Killua.." Panggil Kurapika.

"Ya?" Kata Killua.

"Terimakasih sudah memaksaku bicara, bebanku terasa lebih ringan sekarang." Kata Kurapika tersenyum kecil pada Killua sambil berjalan ke salah satu kamar tersebut diikuti Leorio dibelakangnya.

"A-apaan sih?! Aku temanmu juga! Wajar kalau aku bertindak begini! Jadi ga usah berterima kasih!" Kata Killua yang tsundere modenya on. Entah kenapa ia lupa dengan gemetarannya. Mereka semua menuju kamarnya.

"Leorio..." Kata Kurapika didepan pintu kamar.

"Hm? Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Kata Leorio heran dan juga senang akhirnya dapat giliran bicara pada sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan mereka (Gon dan Killua), percaya aku, kau takkan bisa tidur kalau sekamar denganku." Terang Kurapika yang membuat Leorio berwajah 'apa?!'.

"sampai besok, Leorio!" Kurapika buka pintu tutup pintu masuk kamarnya dalam sekejap mata lalu...

'Cklek!' Dikunci dari dalam...

"Woi! Apa maksudmu sih?!" Kata Leorio tak paham dan mulai menggedor-gedor pintu.

Sementara itu dikamar Gon dan Killua.

"Killua, sebenarnya tadi Kurapika bilang apa sih? Aku ingin membantunya juga." Kata Gon penasaran dan ingin membantu sambil menghadap Killua, Gon sudah hampir lepas landas ke 'alam mimpi'.

"Percaya deh Gon, kau takkan mau mendengarnya..." kata Killua sambil menatap langi-langit kamarnya.

"Kayaknya malam ini aku takkan bisa tidur..." kata Killua dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terasa ada aura-aura ganjil dari kamar sebelah.

"Beneran deh! Aku ga mungkin bisa tidur malam ini!" Kata Killua dalam hati setelah merasakan aura-aura ganjil tersebut.

A/N: segitu dulu ya! Para readers sudah tau apa yang bikin Killua ketakutan kan? Btw, author mencoba bikin adegan friendship KilluKura, entah hasilnya bagus atau tidak, adegan ini juga jawaban dari request 'electric-chain'. hei electric-chain, kalau anda melihat fic ini, ini adalah jawaban dari request anda (maaf kalau hasilnya jelek), saya tidak suka yaoi atau menggonta-ganti gender Kura-chan, karena itu saya membuat adegan friendship untuk mereka. Jangan mengira kalau adegan friendship KilluKura akan berakhir di chapter ini! Di chapter depanpun akan ada! Ini cuma permulaan! Dan sekali lagi, stay tuned! Adegan fighting akan ada di chapter berikutnya atau dua chapter berikutnya! XD


	4. Battle One, Fairy Tail's Son of Dragon

Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen

Chapter 3: Battle One, Fairy Tail's Son of Dragon

A/N: thx bagi para reviewer! Chapter sebelumnya mendapat kesan yang cukup baik, aku senang sekali! Battle akan ada dalam chapter ini, bersiaplah untuk adegan battle yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada dalam fandom hxh Indonesia! Hahaha (Ketawa bangga gaje)! Let's start the story!

Readers: aye sir! (Author dikeroyok readers)

Mulai beneran nih.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 4 subuh, Killua diam-diam masuk kamar Kurapika (hilangkan pikiran aneh anda!)

"Plis jangan marah ya Kurapika, aku cuma mau bantuin kamu sedikit." Pikir Killua yang lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di kamar Kurapika, untungnya Kurapika sudah tidur. Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, yaitu jam 3 aura-aura aneh yang ada di kamar itu hilang, dugaan Killua, saat itulah Kurapika bisa tidur. Sekitar 10 menit 'menggeledah' kamar Kurapika yang luar biasa hancur (kalian tau kan apa yang menyebabkannya), semua properti dalam ruangan itu sudah tak bisa dipakai sehingga Kurapika mesti tidur di lantai. Ingin rasanya Killua membawakan Kurapika salah satu kasur dari kamarnya atau membawa Kurapika ke kamarnya, tapi pasti akan ribut dan Kurapika bangun lalu malah meng-kick-out Killua dari kamarnya dengan paksa dan menyuruh Killua untuk tak mempeduilikan urusannya. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, Killua tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Dimana sih 'barang' itu?! Mestinya ada di sekitar sini!" Pikir Killua yang yakin 'barang' yang dicarinya ada di ruangan itu.

"Disini kali ya?" Killua dengan sangat diam- diam meraba-raba sesuatu didalam saku Kurapika (yang untungnya tidak bangun, memang Killua hebat soal diam-diam, dan sekali lagi, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!)

"Beneran ada!" Pikir Killua yang mengeluarkan 'benda' itu dari saku Kurapika, hape ternyata. Mau apa dia dengan hape Kurapika? Di hack kah? Bukan kok, cuma mau mengecek alarm-nya aja. Lalu Killua mengecek alarm Kurapika.

"What?! Mau apa dia bangun jam 6 pagi?! Memangnya ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan disini?!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Killua langsung me-nonaktifkan alarmnya.

"Bye dulu Kurapika, kau semestinya sedikit lebih santai. Terlalu serius cuma akan mempersulit masalah." Pikir Killua yang lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan damai. Tak lupa mengunci kembali pintunya (dengan kukunya yang panjang, itu juga caranya untuk buka kuncinya dan masuk) dari luar supaya Kurapika tidak tau ada yang masuk kamarnya.

.

.

.

Time skip sampai jam 09.00.

"Pertarungan akan segera dimulai! Semua peserta penantang harap masuk field!" Kata Oceh. Gon, Killua, Leorio masuk arena.

"Satu lagi mana?" Kata Oceh melihat masih ada yang belum hadir.

"Nanti juga datang sendiri, ayo cepat mulai." Kata Killua yang sedang memikirkan 'rencana'nya yang ternyata sukses.

"Baiklah, Gon, Killua, kalian yang pertama maju berdua." Kata Oceh.

"Berdua? Bukan satu lawan satu?" Kata Gon bingung.

"Rencananya memang satu lawan satu, tapi bahkan untuk pertandingan pertama ini, lawan kalian terlalu kuat untuk dilawan sendirian." Kata Oceh memperingatkan. Gon dan Killua merasa diremehkan tapi berusaha untuk memikirkan baik-baik peringatan dari Oceh bahwa rata-rata dari para MC lebih kuat dari Hisoka.

"Ok! Ayo Killua!" Kata Gon masuk arena dengan semangat seperti saat akan melawan Hisoka.

(A/N: yang bingung bayangin arenanya, bayangin aja arena di coliseum. Coliseum dalam tower aneh tapi memang begitu)

"Ok Gon!" Killua juga tak kalah semangat dari Gon.

"Ini lawan kalian! Dari anime 'Fairy Tail'! MC Natsu Dragneel!" Kata Oceh pakai tao, eh, pakai toa maksudnya.

Sfx:

BRANG!

DUAR!

BRUAR!

DRAG!

GUDUGUBRAG!(?)

Seseorang turun dengan cara menerobos (dan mencolok) dari lantai atas ke lantai paling bawah dan akhirnya berdiri di arena yang sama dengan Gon dan Killua.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Orang bernama Natsu Dragneel itu sepertinya tertawa evil semangat sampai taring-taringnya kelihatan semua. Natsu bahkan kelihatan jauh lebih liar daripada Uvogin yang tak pernah ditemui Gon dan Killua (kecuali dalam phantom rouge, mereka pernah ketemu)

"Thanks Oceh! Tak kusangka kau perbolehkan aku maju duluan!" Kata Natsu semangat 45.

"Beneran nih ini orang lebih kuat dari Hisoka? Entah iya atau tidak, aku yakin dia jauh lebih bodoh dari Hisoka." Pikir Killua dalam hati.

"Kau Natsu ya? Perkenalkan! Aku Gon Freecss! Kata Gon sambil melambai dengan wajah 'ayo-kita-kenalan'

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Gon Friks (salah dengar)! Aku Natsu Dragneel! Dan um... Snow White? Ya?" Kata Natsu dengan wajah kebingungan nunjuk Killua.

"Jangan seenaknya menentukan nama orang lain! Namaku Killua Zaoldyeck!" Kata Killua merasa dihina dengan panggilan 'Snow White'.

"Baiklah! Tak usah basa-basi lagi, ayo mulai! KARYUU NO HOUKO! (Fire dragon's roar)" Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, apinya sangat besar dan menuju Gon dan Killua.

"Lambat!" Pikir Gon dan Killua bersamaan dan segera menghindar dengan berlari cepat, Gon ke kiri dan Killua ke kanan, tapi tanpa disangka Natsu dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah membara dengan sangat cepat muncul di depan Killua.

"Cepatnya!" Pikir Killua. Killua di tinju dengan karyuu no tekken (fire dragon's iron fist) dengan kedua tangan Natsu. Dengan kegesitannya Killua langsung menangkap tinju Natsu dengan kedua tangannya yang juga diselubungi petir, berharap bisa menghentikan gerakan lawannya. Tapi salah, petir itu sama sekali tak memperlambat gerakan Natsu, malahan tadi sebenarnya Natsu sama sekali tidak memberikan 'tinju' pada Killua. tangan Natsu yang diselubungi api membuat hal itu sulit dilihat, tapi sebenarnya Natsu membuka tangannya dan menyerang Killua dan sudah tau serangannya akan ditahan, saat Killua menahan kedua tangannya, dia juga 'menangkap' tangan Killua sehingga tangan Killua tak bisa lepas darinya. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Natsu diselubungi api.

"KARYUU NO KENKAKU! (Fire dragon's sword horn) Natsu menarik Killua ke arahnya dan (Sfx: DUAK!) memberinya headbutt dengan kepalanya yang juga diselubungi api, membuat Killua dengan keras terbanting ke tanah dengan jidat yang berdarah karena serangan barusan.

"Wakh!" Killua kaget, lagipula serangannya cukup menyakitkan ditambah dengan api yang digunakannya untuk memperkuat serangannya.

"Killua! Aku datang! Saisho wa guu! Janken...!"

"Lambat kau!" Natsu meninggalkan Killua yang masih terbanting di tanah dan berlari menuju Gon dengan kecepatan yang hebat.

"KARYUU NO HOUKO!" Natsu mennyemburkan api dari mulutnya sambil berlari ke arah Gon, membuat kecepatan api itu berlipat ganda. Gon tau serangan macam itu cuma bisa lurus saja, karena itu, tepat saat Gon mendengar kata 'KARYUU NO HO..." Gon sudah meloncat ke samping untuk meloncat ke samping untuk menghindar dan menembakkan jajankennya dalam bentuk paper (kertas) ke arah Natsu dari samping. Gon benar, memang serangan itu hanya bisa lurus. Tapi jika Natsu membelokkan kepalanya, maka serangannya bisa berbelok, dan itu dilakukannya sehingga sukses menahan jajanken dari Gon, tapi karena jajanken dari Gon sudah terlalu dekat, maka saat kedua serangan itu bertabrakan, efeknya terkena pada Natsu.

BLAR! Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan Natsu terlempar karena ledakannya terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Guah!" Natsu terlempar saat nyaris berhasil mendarat, Killua melemparkan 'narukami' pada Natsu yang masih ada di udara, saat petir 'narukami' terkena Natsu, efeknya sama sekali tidak ada. Malahan, Killua sempat melihat Natsu 'memakan' petirnya (petirnya terhisap ke mulut Natsu)

"Kenapa bisa?! Apa dia juga tahan terhadap listrik sama sepertiku?! Tapi, memakan petir?! Apa dia bukan manusia?!" Pikir Killua.

"Janken, Rock (batu)! Sejak serangannya sebelum ini, Gon sudah menyiapkan serangan berikutnya sehingga tidak 'lambat' seperti yang dikatakan Natsu. Kali ini Gon menyerang Natsu yang masih terlempar diudara dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanpa membiarkan Natsu menghindar.

"Gyahaha! Petir dan api tidak mempan kepadaku!" Kata Natsu memperingatkan mereka dengan pd sambil memutar tubuhnya diudara dan melakukan salto belakang sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh lantai (dari tadi dia terlempar diudara, tapi dekat dengan tanah, sangat dekat dan bisa dicapai tangan) dan memperbaiki posisinya sehingga ia bisa mendarat dan membalas serangan Gon dengan 'karyuu no tekken'-nya. Tapi saat kedua serangan itu hampir bertabrakan, Gon menghindar kesamping dengan meloncat sehingga tidak terkena serangan itu, dan malah 'mencungkil' lantai dengan jajankennya dan membuat segumpalan batu besar dan banyak terlempar ke Natsu.

"Sial! Gerakan menipu!" Kata Natsu sambil menghantam batu yang paling besar yang terlempar ke arahnya masih dengan 'karyuu no tekken'-nya sehingga batu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Gon dan Killua sudah memprediksi ini, Killua dengan menggunakan 'kanmuru' dan mendekati Natsu dengan kecepatan yang bahkan Natsu tidak bisa tandingi dan menusuk Natsu dari belakang dengan kukunya yang tajam, tapi entah mengapa Natsu bisa menghindarinya, seakan ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Killua ada dibelakangnya, walaupun pada akhirnya serangan Killua kena di punggung Natsu dan cukup fatal karena sangat cepat dan sulit untuk dihindari. (jawaban dari hal itu adalah, karena Natsu memiliki indra penciuman seekor naga, sehingga bisa mengetahui dimana mereka berada tanpa melihatnya. Sihir 'dargon slayer' yang digunakan Natsu membuatnya bisa mengubah organ tubuhnya menjadi organ tubuh seekor naga, sehingga api dan petir tidak mempan. Mulanya hanya api yang bisa digunakannya, tapi setelah menerima 'petir' dari Laxus, dragon slayer petir, ia juga jadi dapat menggunakan petir)

"Janken, rock!" Gon meyerang Natsu yang sedang lengah karena rasa sakit dari serangan Killua barusan.

BUAGH! BRAK!

Natsu dihantam dengan sangat kuat dan terlempar dengan keras ke dinding, tapi malah berdiri lagi seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian benar-benar kuat walaupun masih bocah! Kali ini akupun akan serius!" Katanya serius tapi juga tersenyum kegirangan karena pertarungan yang menyenangkan, berbeda dengan senyum mesum Hisoka saat bertarung, Natsu tidak terlihat mesum saat kegirangan bertarung.

"Kau belum serius dari tadi?" Tanya Gon.

"Sudah! Tapi kali ini akan lebih serius lagi! Dan aku juga sudah lumayan bisa membaca gerakan kalian. Misalnya, serangan Rock dari Gon pasti lurus, tapi bisa dibatalkan, atau saat aku lengah atau pandanganku terhalang, kalian akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangku dari belakang atau melakukan serangan kombinasi, iya kan?" Tebak Natsu.

"Masa?" Kata Gon yang bahkan tak mengetahui hal itu.

"He? Bukan ya?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"Gak salah juga sih, aku memang ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini saat ia lengah dengan serangan kombinasi dengan Gon, tapi sepertinya, ia masih jauh dari 'terdesak'. meyusahkan saja." Pikir Killua tak ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang Natsu pikirkan ada benarnya juga.

"METSURYUU OGI KAI! (Dragon slayer's secret art revision)" Di tangan kiri Natsu muncul petir dan di tangan kanan Natsu muncul api. Natsu dengan kecepatan yang bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya langsung mendekat dengan sangat dekat pada Gon dan Killua.

"GUREN BAKUENJIN (crimson lotus: exploding lightning blade)!" Natsu berputar dan membentuk pusaran api dan petir yang sangat luas dan kekuatannya sama sekali tak bisa ditahan Gon dan Killua, menghindar sekalipun sudah terlambat bagi Gon, Killua masih bisa menghindar sedikit menghindar tapi ia lebih memilih untuk melindungi Gon.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Ledakan yang sangat besar memenuhi ruangan itu, bahkan Leorio dan Oceh yang tidak berada di arena sampai terlempar ke belakang dengan sangat jauhnya.

"Selesai sudah, pemenangnya Natsu Dragneel!" Kata Oceh.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa memastikan orang itu yang menang?! Ledakannya bahkan belum reda, bagaimana kau bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas?!" Kata Leorio membara tapi terlihat sangat khawatir pada kedua temannya karena ia berbicara tanpa menghadap Oceh, malahan terus memperhatikan ledakan itu, mencoba untuk melihat Gon dan Killua dengan jelas.

"Aku sudah tau hasilnya sejak awal, percuma melanjutkannya, lagian sebenarnya ini pertarungan yang tidak dijadwalkan. Jadi kekalahan mereka sebenarnya cuma peringatan dariku, jadi kali ini kalahpun tak apa." Kata Oceh menjelaskan. Ledakan reda dan terlihat Killua yang sedang berdiri di depan Gon mencoba untuk melindungi teman terbaiknya dari serangan mematikan itu, Killua sampai sekarat dan memuntahkan darah ke lantai.

"Killua!" Kata Gon khawatir.

"Sial! Ini lawan pertama kami dan kami bahkan tak bisa mendesaknya sedikit pun!" Pikir Killua tanpa mengatakannya, lalu ia lanjut memuntahkan darahnya yang masih terasa mau keluar.

"Hoi Oceh! Aku sudahan, mereka sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi. Btw, Gon, Killua, jadilah lebih kuat dan sampai ketemu lagi di dekat puncak menara, lain kali kita bertarung satu lawan satu." Kata Natsu lalu meloncat ke lubang di langit-langit yang dibuatnya diawal kedatangannya dan kembali ke 'lokasinya-yang-seharusnya' di tower itu.

"Sekarang kalian mengerti kenapa sangat banyak kemudahan yang kuberikan pada kalian?" Kata Oceh kepada Gon dan Killua.

"Jadi, kami gagal...?" Tanya Gon lemas.

"Tidak ini cuma peringatan dariku, orang yang tadi kalian lawan kekuatannya berada dekat di puncak menara, jadi bukan dia yang seharusnya kalian lawan saat ini, singkatnya kekalahan kali ini kutoleransi." Kata Oceh memperingatkan

"Dan kalau sudah tau, maka pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai, waktu akan diputar balik." Kata Oceh dan waktu beneran diputar balik sampai saat mereka baru saja hadir di arena, bahkan luka-luka Gon dan Killua hilang total. mereka berdua kagum dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Oceh.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Kau itu, sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Killua yang sudah bisa bicara dengan normal karena semua lukanya bahkan yang paling parah sekalipun sudah hilang, dia memandang Oceh dengan curiga.

"Killua! untung kau baik-baik saja!" Gon memeluk Killua sambil menangis.

"Aku janji! Lain kali aku akan melindungimu! Takkan kubiarkan kau mengalami seperti yang barusan tadi!" Kata Gon sambil lanjut menangis tapi bicara dengan lancar.

"Stop Gon! Memalukan tau!" Kata Killua tsundere modenya on to the max.

Bug!

Leorio menonjok mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Apaan sih kakek!?" Kata Killua tanpa memegang kepalanya

"Sakit, Leorio!" Kata gon memegang kepalanya

"Kalian itu bikin aku khawatir, SEKALI! Kukira kalian bakal mati!" Kata Leorio membentak dengan khawatir, bahkan sampai sedikit menangis tapi berusaha tak memperlihatkannya dengan memasang muka seram sambil membentak.

"Ga bakal, bleh" kata Killa menjulurkan lidah, pura-pura tak menyadari air mata Leorio dan merespon seperti biasa karena tau Leorio tak ingin orang lain tau kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Jangan begitu dong Killua, Leorio bahkan menangis untuk kita." Tegur Gon yang mengetahuinya, tapi tak tau kalau Leorio tak ingin mereka menyadarinya.

"Siapa yang menangis?! Ini keringat hatiku!" Kata Leorio asal-asalan karena malu. Gon dan Killua cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mengerti, btw Killua, aku bukan siapa-siapa, cuma oc buatan author cerita ini, bahkan aku dinamai dengan tak becus (curhat). Dan pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai sekarang." Kata Oceh memperingatkan.

A/N: segitu dulu ya! Rasanya adegan pertarungannya kurang bagus, nanti akan kubuat lebih bagus di pertarungan berikutnya.


	5. Chapter 35: list of available anime

Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen

Chapter 3.5: list of available anime

A/N: (O_o) (lihat jumlah reviewer lalu lompat-lompat gaje) Hyahahahaha! (ketawa ala Natsu Dragneel) thx untuk meng-review chapter 3! Akan saya pikir-pikir request pertarungannya! Tapi ada beberapa yang tidak bisa juga karena author tidak nonton animenya! Berikut ini adalah list anime-anime yang 'bisa' muncul dalam fic ini!

Fairy Tail (sudah muncul kan?)

MAR (bisa!)

One Piece (di sekitar puncak menara)

Bleach (dekatnya One Piece)

MIXIM 11 (banyak yang gak tau, tapi pengarangnya sama dengan MAR)

Gintama (no special power dalam anime ini, tapi mereka super sadis! (XD) dan kuat!)

Law of Ueki (mesti baca ulang manganya untuk mengingat-ingat)

Digimon (bakal sulit, monster-monsternya terlalu besar)

Samurai Deeper Kyo (mungkin yang paling berbahaya disini)

Monster Soul (sama pengarangnya dengan fairy tail)

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duh, gimana bikinnya ya?)

Black Cat (entah kenapa, carita ini terasa agak mirip Hunter x hunter, tapi tidak terlalu)

A/N: yah, itu-itulah anime yang bisa muncul dalam fic ini, kalau author ga tau animenya author ga bisa masukin karakternya karena nanti jadi ooc. Author masih tau anime-anime lain seperti Gamaran, Code Breaker, atau Kekkaishi, tapi author cuma baru tau sedikit, maka anime-anime yang baru saja author tau tidak akan dimasukkan. Silakan request pertarungan dari anime-anime yang tersedia di atas! Tapi semua pertarungan harus diidkuti salah satu dari 4 mc Hunter x hunter (kan memang fic hxh, terus anda juga bisa meminta 'sepcial moment' antar chara hxh dengan tokoh anime lain, misalnya special mement antara Gon dan Natsu, tapi bukan yaoi dan hanya friendship, no romance karena author buta romance. Yah, silakan request! Author akan berusaha mewujudkan requestnya!


	6. Chapter 36: list animemanga tambahan

Nothing Like This Will Ever Happen

Chapter 3.6: tambahan list anime/manga yang akan masuk ke dalam fic

- Buster Keel (cuma manga) (sangat mirip Fairy Tail bentuk karakternya, dan awal ceritanya agak mirip FT tapi beberapa chapter kemudian ceritanya terasa lain dan hebat, tapi pengarangnya bukan H*r* Mashim*)

- SWOT (cuma manga) (sepertinya drawing stylenya mirip Bleach, tapi bentuk karakternya rata-rata mirip Naruto, aneh, kan? Pasti rata-rata readers ga tau, coba aja googling kalau penasaran)

- Yamato Gensouki (cuma manga) (masih dipertimbangkan karena cuma tokoh utama saja yang cukup jelas kekuatannya, karakter yang lain kurang informasi, pengarangnya sama dengan Black Cat)

-Bankara (cuma manga) (cuma Oneshot, tapi bisa dipakai, btw, pengarangnya sama dengan Gintama)

Wah, manga semua, karena belakangan ini Author suka browsing manga

Chapter 4: One Way to Kill Yourself is to Fight a Total Sadist

A/N: maaf kalau Author pemalas ini hiatus, belakangan ini author kebanyakan browsing manga, nyari inspirasi.


End file.
